starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Krypto
Powers and Abilities Powers Kryptonian-Canine Physiology: Krypto's cellular structure is more dense, resilient and biologically more effective than canine tissue. As an alien animal he possess several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood but are believed to be part of and perhaps even the source of his biomatrix force field and reclamation aura. Krypto's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of Krypto's electromagnetic capabilities such as flight and heat visionsenses of smell and hearing) would be more acute than those of Superman, just as an ordinary dog's senses would be more acute than those of an ordinary human. Krypto also had super-canine intelligence (approximately human level, though with his canine traits and interests still present). Solar Energy Absorption: Technically, this is the main source of Krypto's powers. Because Krypto's powers are greatly due to exposure to Earth's yellow sun, his powers have been affected by extreme absorptions of solar power, whether voluntary or involuntary. Superhuman Strength: He is incredibly strong and can lift 100 tons, with no effort. He can lift a tree in his teeth and caused Superboy-Prime intense pain and injured his shoulder by biting him. Invulnerability: He has survived punches from Superboy-Prime. Superhuman Stamina: His stamina is many times greater than any human or animal's stamina. Flight: He can fly at incredible speeds that are easily supersonic. Superhuman Speed: His top speeds are unknown but are easily supersonic. Super-Breath: The ability to create hurricane force winds by blowing, and to chill his breath in order to freeze a target (this latter ability has also been called "freeze breath" and "arctic breath"). Exhaled through his bark. Super Hearing: The ability to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. The only Earth creature who can detect sounds at the frequency he can is a blue whale (0.01-200,000 Hz). He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. He can identify a person by their heartbeat, or pick out a single voice in an entire city. Heat Vision: The ability to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from his eyes. Super Vision: He also possess a superior sensory arrangement of microscopic, telescopic, infrared and ultraviolet visual capabilities. Abilities include: Electro-magnetic Spectrum Vision: He can see well into most of the EM Spectrum. He can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. Telescopic Vision: The ability to "zoom in" his distance to see something at a great distance. X-Ray Vision: The ability to see through anything except lead. He can see things behind a wall as if the wall were not there, or can "peel back" layer after layer of matter in his mind. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. Microscopic Vision: The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level (normal optical microscopes can only see objects down to the size of chromosomes). Abilities All those of a normal dog. Strength level Krypto's is able to lift hundred tons in weight, however his exact limits are unknown at present. He is very strong since he was able to injure Superboy-Prime. Weaknesses Kryptonite, as well as magic (presumably). Without the light of a yellow sun he will lose his powers. He cannot see through lead. Category: Nichalus